


The War Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Zuko and the merits of not killing your own men.
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The War Meeting

* * *

They were going to die, the 41st was going to die and no one was doing anything about it.

Every single one of them was willing to go along with Bujing and sacrifice an entire kindling division for what? A hill outside Omashu.

He has to do something about this, and something quick.

"Forgive my interruption, bu-" 

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?"

He had just wanted to learn how to rule so he stated as much, eitherway he got back to what he needed to say.

"Father do you actually agree with the plan presented by General Bujing?"

His father replied with a rather curt and rather simple "Yes"

Zuko wanted to believe his misheard him, he desperately did, but he knows he did not. No, now he knows what has to do, he has to convince his father that Bujing's plan is idiotic in someway, they clearly didn't raise any moral objections to it.

"Prince Zuko do you have anything to say"

"Yes, yes I do, but first I want to ask a few questions to General Bujing, if I may"

"As Firelord I will allow it"

"Good, General Bujing, is this hill outside of Omashu about disappear"

Naturally the General was very confused by this question as any person in his position would be, but nonetheless answered him honestly. "No"

"They why propose such a desperate action? Nevermind please don't answer that question, I believe the next one to be far more important. Where do you propose we get the men to replace the 41st division once it has been entirely slaughtered?"

"We will simply consript more men."

"General Bujing, how incredibly short sighted of you. Remind me general what is the current age of conscription in the fire nation?"

The general so were this was going but the nonetheless was forced to answer, "15 my prince"

"Are we currently conscripting only men, or are we conscripting both men and women"

Through gritted teeth the General said "Both men and women of the fire nation are being drafted into the war effort."

"May I ask why is that, why we conscript everyone above the age of 14 and force them to serve a minimum of 3 years in some branch of the military"

Admittedly Bujing was trying to find the right words but the only thing he could say was "We simply do not have enough manpower to maintain the war effort otherwise"

"Thank you General, Now is there any particular reason why we should willingly sacrifice precious manpower for a single hill thats just outside of Omashu?"

"No there is not my Prince"

* * *

Firelord Ozai had been watching the whole exchange with rather keen interest, he still personally wished to go through with the plan, but he could see where his son was coming from, and admittedly he was slightly impressed with the boy which is why ultimately he decided to let the 41st division live. Afterward he would invite his son to further meetings such as this one, and would occasionally ask for his advice. After all he may be a week bender, but he atleast had a good head on his shoulders.


End file.
